Logan Miles (Stark)
by RedLava Rose Hydra
Summary: After the death of her cousin, Desmond, her Uncle William Miles wants her to have a somewhat normal life with her being seventeen. He got her an apartment in Manhattan and enrolled her into the school there, but after getting into some trouble with S.H.E.I.L.D she meets some of the avengers especially Tony Stark aka her Father that doesn't know about her.


**Chapter One**

She saw him with new eyes: her uncle who basically became her father after her mother's death all those years ago was sending her on her own because it isn't "safe" for her to be around them, which to be honest she understands that he needed to be alone with his thoughts since the death of his only son and child. "I got you an apartment here in New York; it's in Manhattan so it's a little bit of a drive so you should probably leave now." Her uncle told her giving her no room to argue which she probably wouldn't either way. "Also I already enrolled you to the school there so when you're all settle you just go just go to the office to tell them that you're there. I told them that it might be awhile as well as how you just recently lost a family member, which isn't a lie at all." "Am I under a different alias or my actual name?" she asked her uncle. "Under your name, don't worry I will try to keep _them_ off of your trail." He told her putting both of his hands on her shoulders. "Remember that this is for your protection and if they do come don't hesitate to take care of them." "Got it uncle." She told him before lunging into his chest and giving him a tight hug which he returned. "I love you uncle." She mumbled into his chest. He kissed her head, " Me too kid, me too" She hesitantly lets go of him and walked off to the car he got for her years ago; she waved one last time, got in, and drove off not daring to look back.

After a couple of days and settling in she was ready for school, she looked back at herself in the mirror; she looks at her somewhat dull dark brown eyes, her freckles that goes across her small nose, a small scar on her pale chin, and her short recently dyed bumble gum pink hair. She walked out of her bathroom and got dressed in a plain black tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots with her jeans tucked into them; she put on a white jean jacket vest, a black chocker for the finishing touches, grabbed her black book bag and headed out the door.

She walked down the hall ignoring the looks from the other students were sending her and passing the jock being bullies to some of the students just because they were smarter than them, which is stupid. She finally got to the office after asking a teacher for directions and walked in a lady was standing at a high counter looked up at her, "Hi, my uncle called Friday and enrolled me here." The teen said. "Oh, yes what is your name again dear?" the lady asked. "Logan Miles." The teen answered. After answering some questions she got her schedule for her classes which she luckily got free period as her first period. Logan thanked the lady and walked out of the office and down the familiar hall to her new locker. She unloaded her stuff into her locker minus stiff she needed for her next period and walked to the school's library.

' _ **Ring-Ring**_ '

The bell rang signaling that school has been let out, Logan walked out of her chemistry class and went to her locker and grabbed some of her items she needed and shoved them into her bag before following the crowd of students of the building. "Hey Logan wait up!" a familiar voice called out too her. Logan turned around to see her old friend who she hadn't seen since she was ten before the accident and after the funeral of her mother; he had messy brown hair, brown honey eyes, average skin and body build. He is wearing a blue t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and blue converse. "Hey bug boy what's up?" Logan asked. "First off you know I hate that name and we were five years old, second do you want to hang out with Gwen and I and do homework together?" the boy asked. "Nah, you go have fun with your study date with your Gwen dearest Peter." Logan told him. "You sure, Gwen wouldn't mind if you came over, we can help you catch up on what you missed so far…Aunt May also misses cooking with you and I know for a fact she bought cookie dough." Peter bribed. Finally Logan caved in but not to meet her brother figure's girlfriend but to she missed Aunt May especially her cooking but mostly her sweets that she bakes for them when they were younger and her mother had to work the late shift. "Fine but if it gets too much sexual tension I am I am pushing you on top of her and leave to hang out with your Aunt." Logan said making Peter Blush at her 'sexual tension' comment. Logan then turned around and started walking off to the direction that is the Parker house not wanting to wait on Gwen that is talking to one of the teachers about something or other; as well Logan wanted to catch up with her Aunt figure before the love birds come in.

Walking up to the small two story house Logan saw an elder woman with long brown hair with a few strands of grey shinning in the sun through her hair; getting her groceries out of the trunk of her car. Logan walked up to her as fast as she could walk, "Here Aunt May let me help you out with some of those bags." Logan said gently not wanting the woman to drop the bags she already had in here hands. Aunt May looked up in shock and al the love she could muster up and hen some in her eyes, Logan knew right then that her Aunt didn't forget her at al. "Logan is that you? My look at you, you have grown up, you dyed your hair pink, and you even gotten a tattoo." Aunt May said in shock seeing the Eagle feather Logan has on the inside of her right forearm. "Yeah a friend of mine did it for me awhile back." Logan said with a smile looking at her tattoo. After talking a bit Logan filled her arms with as much groceries as she could, which was almost all of them minus the three Aunt May had in her hands and followed her into the house.

With the groceries put in their rightful place Logan helped Aunt May make some meat loaf, which Logan hadn't had in a long time ever since her and her family has been on the run and against the clock with them as well but she won't worry Aunt May about that because she will get more grey hair and her involved which is not happening. While chatting and drinking tea in the living room basically catching up when the front door opened up reveling that Peter is home, "Sorry I'm late Aunt May but Gwen had to work and on the way here my boss needed a hand with something so I had to stop there and ran home." Pete said practically out of breath from running. Logan giggled at the poor excuse already know he is not out of breath but doing it to keep up the appearance. "That's fine Peter besides you're just in time because the meat loaf is ready." Aunt May said while walking into the kitchen with the two teens following her.

With bellies full Peter and Logan went upstairs to Peter's room to work on their homework, Peter sat at his desk and Logan belly flopped on his bed which gave them both nostalgic feeling. "So which do you want to work on first?" Peter asked getting everything out of his bag with Logan turning so her feet were towards his pillows and lazily got her stuff out as well. "Doesn't really matter bug boy." Logan said with a smirk when Peter gave her a dirty look. "How about geometry?" Peter asked getting it out of his folder. "Sure, homework is homework so it doesn't really matter what we do." Logan said bitterly taking her homework out as well; while doing there work Aunt May brought them fresh chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. Few hours went by and Peter was passed out at his desk and Logan half on the bed and half off when aunt May checked on them again with a smile she gently woke up Peter so he wouldn't sleep there all night and have a bad back within the morning. Peter picked up all of his and Logan's work then woke up Logan. "You can stay the night here Logan, you can borrow some of my clothes if you want." Peter said quietly. Logan nodded her head tiredly, grabbing the clothes that Aunt may handed her, and followed the woman out of the room and into the bathroom before going back to Peter's room and laying next to him like when they were younger.

A few weeks have gone by with Logan hanging out with Peter and his Platinum blonde blue eyed girlfriend a lot but this time it's just her, since Gwen works at Oscorps, Peter is interning at the Stark Tower, and the boredom of her apartment made Logan went to do what she loves to do most; getting into some trouble. Logan changed her outfit to a black long sleeved shirt that turned into fingerless gloves at the bottom, her cousin's hoodie which is white with red outlining which is a bit baggy on her, the hood over her head that hides her eyes, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots with a dagger hidden in it, and her cousin's hidden blade on her left forearm hidden by the hoodie's sleeve. Her mission, fine out who this so called S.H.I.E.L.D. is.


End file.
